scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mammal Park (1993)
Davidchannel's movie-spoof of 1993 film, "Jurassic Park" Coming to Youtube in May 7th in 2019. Cast * Dr. Alan Grant - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Dr. Ellie Sattler - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * John Hammond - Prestor B. Whitmore (Atlantis) * Dr. Ian Malcom - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Tim Murphy - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Lex Murphy - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Dr. Henry Wu - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Dennis Nedry - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Lewis Dogson - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Donald Gennaro - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) * Ray Arnold - Lucious Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) * Robert Muldoom - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Mr. DNA - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * The Dig Site Computer Operator - Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Liwen Chao - Twilight Sparkle (human (MLP: Equestrial Girls) * Archaeologist - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Worker at the Amber Mine - Bernard (Megamaind) * The Kid At The Dig Site - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * The Loading Team - U.S. government operative and Various Polices (Gravity Falls) * Mosquito's Miner - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex - ''Nala (The Lion King) * ''Dilophosaurus -'' Janja (The Lion Guard) * ''Triceratops - Mbeya (The Lion Guard) * Brachiosauruses - Giraffes (The Lion Guard) * Gallimimuses - Wildebeests (The Lion King) * The Big One - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * Velociraptors - ''Wolves (Frozen) Scenes Index * Mammal Park (1993) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Predator In A Box * Mammal Park (1993) Part 2 - The Diggers/Meets Professor Whitmore * Mammal Park (1993) Part 3 - Journey To The Island/The Chaotician * Mammal Park (1993) Part 4 - Welcome to Mammal Park¡ * Mammal Park (1993) Part 5 - Mr. Sebastian/Lunch Time * Mammal Park (1993) Part 6 - The Target Audience/Meet Dipper and Mabel * Mammal Park (1993) Part 7 - The Star Tour * Mammal Park (1993) Part 8 - Shutdown/Nala Escape * Mammal Park (1993) Part 9 - Mr. Snoops and The Nice Hyena * Mammal Park (1993) Part 10 - Racing with Nala * Mammal Park (1993) Part 11 - Galloping Animals * Mammal Park (1993) Part 12 - The Perimeter Fence/Dipper Is Electrocuted * Mammal Park (1993) Part 13 - Withered Animatronics In The Power Shed * Mammal Park (1993) Part 14 - The Kitchen/Wolves Chase Dipper and Mabel * Mammal Park (1993) Part 15 - Hanging Out To Die/Nala Vs. The Wolves * Mammal Park (1993) Part 16 - The Dream Left Behind * Mammal Park (1993) Part 17 - End Credits Movie Used * Jurassic Park (1993) Clips of TV Shows/Movies Used * Gravity Falls * An All Dogs Christmas Carol * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * The Princess and The Frog * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Winnie the Pooh * Megamaind * Aladdin * Aladdin II: Return of Jafar * Aladdin III: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Show) * The Rescuers * Pocahontas * Pocahontas II: Journey to A New World * Anastasia * Mulan * Mulan II * Madagascar * Madagascar II: Escape to Africa * Madagascar III: Europan's Most Wanted * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess II: Escape to Castle Montain * The Swan Princess III: The Mysterie of The Enchanted Kingom * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast II: A Enchanted Chritsmas * Belle's Magical World * MLP: Equestrial Girls * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid II: Return of The Sea * The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginngs * The Little Mermaid (TV Show) * The Incredibles * The Incredibles 2 * The Lion King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Lion King III: Hakuna Matata * The Lion Guard: Return to The Roar * Frozen Gallery Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Dr. Alan Grant Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Dr. Ellie Sattler Preston Whitmore.jpg|Prestor B. Whitmore as John Hammond Ford Pines.jpg|Stanford Pines as Dr. Ian Malcom Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-6.jpg|Dipper Pines as Tim Murphy S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png|Mabel Pines as Lex Murphy Fa Zhou in Mulan.jpg|Fa Zhou as Dr. Henry Wu Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops as Dennis Nedry Governor-Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to A New World.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Lewis Dogson Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess.jpg|Lord Rogers as Donald Gennaro 67828.jpg|Lucious Best/Frozone as Ray Arnold Dimitri-0.jpg|Dimitri as Robert Muldoom Sebastian in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Sebastian as Mr. DNA Karen-SpongeBobSquarePants.png|Karen as The Dig Site Computer Operator Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls smile.png|Twilight Sparkle as Liwen Chao Belle in Beauty and the Beast (1991).jpg|Belle as Archaeologist Bernard2.png|Bernard as Worker at the Amber Mine Christopher Robin in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin as The Kid At The Dig Site S2e1 agent powers and trigger.png|U.S. government operative S2e11 police station.png|and other polices as The Loading Team Jim Hawkins in Treasure Planet.jpg|Jim Hawkins as Mosquito's Miner Tlkscreenshots act3 34.png|Nala as Rexy the ''Tyrannosaurus Rex Janja-Smile.png|Janja as Dilophosaurus 3-0.png|Mbeya as Triceratops TLG Giraffes.png|Giraffes as Brachiosauruses Wildebeests.png|Wildebeests Stampede as Gallimimuses Belladonna.png|Belladonna as The Big One Wolves Frozen.jpg|Wolves (Frozen) as Velociraptors See Also * The Lost World: Mammal Park (Following) Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs Category:Jurassic Park Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Davidchannel Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Universal Pictures Movies Category:Mammal Park Trilogy